One Sided Love Story
by Akiyama Taiga
Summary: Cinta sepihak, cinta sendirian, tidak harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kisah nano-nano tentang mereka yang berusaha katakan cinta, meski harus menghimpun banyak keberanian dan resiko. [twoshot]
1. Oneshot 1: Be Honest (AR)

Pretty Rhythm (c) Mari Asabuki

One Sided Love Story (Jun/Mion Version) (c) Akiyama Taiga

Warning(s): Twoshot, Dear My Future's Arc, Jun/Mion.

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu, setelah kompetisi akhir yang dimenangkan oleh Aira dan menjadikannya sebagai Ratu Prisma. Kebahagian sederhana Rizumu yang kembali. Atau kebahagian tambahan karena dia menikah dengan Hibiki, salah satu anggota C**allings**. Serena dan Kanon yang sekarang satu agensi produksi dengan **MARs**.

Tiga tahun berlalu, nama **Pretty Top** semakin tersohor. Tidak hanya di dalam negeri, tapi juga di luar negeri. Khususnya Korea Selatan. Ada dua grup muda yang bergabung, **Prizzmy** dan **Puretty**. Dan jangan lupakan dengan desainer baru, Yunsu. Singkatnya saingan baru Sho.

Tiga tahun berlalu, perasaanku belum berubah. Malah dari hari ke hari semakin bersemi saja rasanya. Seakan tak ada musim lain selain musim semi, dimana keindahan sakura tetap terlihat.

Jadwal **MARs** tidak sepadat sekarang, jadi kami memiliki banyak sekali waktu senggang. Namun biarpun itu dikatakan senggang, kami jarang bertemu. Ya, Rizumu yang kini telah berkeluarga dengan Hibiki. Atau Aira yang sekarang sibuk dengan toko kuenya. Atau sibuk karena Yunsu terus mengekorinya.

Terkadang, aku merindukan masa-masa kejayaan kami. Dan lika-liku perjalanannya.

Omong-omong berbicara dengan perjalanan, aku jadi teringat seseorang. Dia adalah pria yang suka sekali berprosa, kata-katanya terlalu banyak dengan kiasan. Penuh seni, menurutku.

Pria itu bernama Jun Takigawa, adik dari Kyoko Asechi-direktur kami. _Sstt_, ini rahasia. Aku tahu itu juga karena tak sengaja. Saat Jun kelepasan menyebut direktur dengan sebutan Kakak. Namun aku hanya diam, sambil membenarkan fakta itu dalam hati.

Dia dewasa, dan juga sebagai sosok pelindung. Dia tak senggan mengeluarkan perkataan dengan intonasi tinggi hanya karena ia ingin orang itu maju. Jun, dia tahu segalanya. Tahu seluk-beluk kepribadianku lebih dari Wataru. Dan jangan lupakan, ia sangat puitis.

Bersama dengannya, aku dapat menjadi diriku sendiri. Tanpa harus menjaga image seorang Mion yang sempurna.

"Waah! Mr. As! Kyaaa~"

Jun kembali tebar pesona, jubahnya ia sampingkan. Dengan mengenakan topeng, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. Seperti peramal saja.

Mia Ageha masih histeris. Ia sangat mengidolakan sosok Mr. As itu. Andai saja Mia tahu, aku tak tahu bagaimana akhirnya.

"Semoga dewi peseluncur menyertai disetiap langkah kalian di dunia pertunjukkan prisma! Hoho."

Jun berlagak seperti Romeo kesiangan sekarang. Dengan asap buatan, ia pergi dengan kabur lewat dinding yang dapat dilalui. Seperti jalan pintas.

Sebagian orang pasti menganggapnya aneh, tapi tidak dengan keunikannya yang kutahu.

"Tapi kau tetap saja keren, Jun." aku bergumam.

"Kerja yang bagus **Prizzmy**, **Puretty**. Kalian tahu, keuntungan penjualan tiket hari ini ludes! Hahaha~" Kyoko tak kalah histeris, saat melihat pundi-pundi yen terus bertambah di layar komputernya. "Aku ingin kalian istirahat dengan cukup, agar kalian bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak!"

"Seperti itulah, Direktur." celutuk Mia. "Liburan~ jangan lupakan liburan untuk kami semua~"

"Haha, tenang saja~ kalian semua akan berlibur di resor ski di Seoul nanti! Aku janji!"

"AKHIRNYAAA~" **Prizzmy** dan **Puretty** berteriak, mereka saling berpelukan. "Janji tetaplah janji, buktikan! Huaa~" sahut So Min terharu.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil melipat tangan di dada. Duduk manis di sofa bersama **MARs**. Rizumu yang terus memakan cemilan, dan Aira yang tak henti-hentinya menyatakan kekagumannya pada penerus nasib **Pretty Top** dan dunia prisma ini.

"Direktur, tapi kau akan mengajak **MARs** juga, 'kan?"

Ah, itu Hye In. Suasana langsung senyap. Kyoko tampak berpikir, jari-jarinya ikut berhitung, mungkin saja ia tengah menguji otaknya dengan laba dan rugi yang didapat.

"Kurasa itu bisa. Baiklah, **MARs** silahkan nikmati liburan kalian di resor ski, Seoul. Eksklusif!"

Oke, ini akan jadi menyenangkan. Kurasa.

"Mion?"

Aku mendongak, mataku mengerjap. Rupanya itu Jun.

"Kau punya waktu?"

"Iya," aku sadar, disaat kami saling kontak lewat mata dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Banyak sekali mata yang membuntuti dari belakang, bisik-bisik tanpa alasan menyentil pendengaranku.

Aku terus mengikuti langkah kakinya, tanpa bersuara atau melakukan sesuatu. Kuinjak disetiap bayangannya yang berpijak, karena konon dikatakan jika kau menginjak bayangan seseorang, orang itu takkan pernah merasakan sepi. Dikarenakan dia akan selalu mengingatmu, dimanapun ia berada.

Keeratkan tudung jaket yang kini kukenakan. Kedua tangan berada di saku jaket yang sama. Mataku tetap terfokus pada orang yang sama.

"Wataru, dia mencarimu."

Tidak, tidak selamanya ketenangan sederhanaku dapat berjalan seperti yang kuinginkan. Mengapa Jun langsung membahas Wataru?

"Oh,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu aku harus menjawab apa?" aku berhenti, cukup menyadarkan Jun jika aku tak berjalan di belakangnya lagi. "Bisa tidak, kau tak membahas Wataru."

Jun diam, dia tak mengerti. Hanya rasa canggung yang menyergap sekarang.

Lelaki memang tak peka, dan mengapa selalu saja wanita yang harus menunggu?

Aku benar-benar marah padanya. Tak habis pikir saja.

"Kalau hanya membahas Wataru, aku pergi."

Aku benaran pergi, sungguh melangkahkan kaki. Aku lari, seperti melebarkan sayap dan menembus angin. Kusembunyikan airmata dibaliknya. Aku tak ingin terlihat bodoh. Aku lelah, kutengok belakang, rupanya Jun tak ada disana.

Kita hidup di panggung sandiwara, tapi bukan untuk bersandiwara. Ini bukan roman picisan seperti yang kutonton di bioskop. Jadi, mungkin inilah akhirnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Mion?" Reina menyodorkan catatan padaku, berupa coretan tentang step by step untuk koreografi baru mereka.

Hari ini dan untuk kedepannya, aku akan menjadi pembimbing **Sprouts**-grup trio acak pertama antara Reina, Jae Eun dan Ayami. Ini memang untuk sementara, meskipun sementara ini tidak mudah.

"Itu bagus!"

Aku berhasil menarik senyum mereka, hanya karena menyetujui gagasannya. Bahagia itu sederhana. Aku setuju dikarenakan agar mereka mampu memperkirakan yang terbaik dari pilihan-pilihan terbaik lainnya.

Aku memperhatikan disetiap keringat yang tercucur, membiaskan sesuatu yang bernama rasa lelah terbalut rasa bahagia. Tawa yang tersengal-sengal karena napas yang seakan sudah terbagi banyak hal dalam satu jam latihan.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertemuan kami. Kulambaikan tangan dan mereka menunduk sebagai tanda hormat kepada senior. Meski aku tak mengganggap diriku sendiri seorang senior, sih.

Kutuju lift yang tak jauh dari ruang latihan Sprouts. Menekan tombol yang menunjukkan lantai dasar. Kaki kuhentak, tangan merapat, aku terburu-meski tak tahu apa yang harus kuburu. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menghirup udara segar di luar gedung.

"Mion?"

"...Jun," aku menunduk, seraya masuk ke dalam lift.

Aku tahu, Jun ingin mengajakku berbicara. Tapi aku terlanjur membungkam segalanya. Hingga tak ada celah yang dinamakan keterbukaan.

"Aku suka bagaimana kau mengajari Sprouts. Terlihat profesional."

"Terima kasih." cukup untuk menjelaskan, tak ada yang harus dibahas. Meski harus berbasa-basi.

"Jika kau bertanya mengenai kemarin, aku tak mengerti. Tepatnya, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kau pergi tanpa mendengarkan apapun yang kuucap."

Jun sempat mengatakan sesuatu?

"Maaf, tadi hm-ini agak memalukan, aku bertanya dengan ibuku. Dan beliau bilang, ini tanda-tanda."

"Tanda-tanda? Apa maksudmu?"

Jun tersenyum canggung, sambil meletakkan satu telunjuk di pipinya. Jika seperti ini, Jun seperti...

"Wataru?!"

Satu e-mail masuk, dari lelaki yang tergabung dalam grup Callings.

**[Kau ada waktu, Mion?]**

"Sepertinya akan ada yang kencan, nih." sentil Jun. "Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian, ya."

Tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka, dan aku berpisah dengan Jun. Ia menghilang setelah melewati jalur kanan menuju gelanggang. Walaupun sebentar, aku merasa tenang, hanya karena mendengar suaranya lebih dekat. Dan melihat wajah itu agak lama.

**[Iya, mau bertemu dimana?]**

Tak lama pesan itu terkirim, Wataru menghubungiku melalui ponsel. Aku segera bergegas menuju tempat yang ia mau, tanpa harus berpikir. Yang kurasa ini bukanlah saatnya untuk berpikir secara serius juga, sih.

* * *

Dia menungguku di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap ke arah danau. Pemandangan matahari tenggelam menjadi lukisan terindah di kanvas langit.

Wataru tersenyum lembut hingga matanya menyempit, tenang. Seperti riak air di danau ini. Aku mengikutinya, kami duduk agak jauh.

"Aku senang kau datang, Mion."

"Ada yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Kau tak pernah berubah, ya?" Wataru menunduk. "Mion, aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku."

"..apa?!"

Wataru terlihat tegang, bibirnya gemetar. Aku tahu itu tak mudah. Tapi entah mengapa, ada yang salah dengan ini. Aku tak merasakan sesuatu, semuanya terasa datar. Aku tak memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Jadi apanya?"

Wataru berdiri, tubuhnya menghadapku tapi tidak dengan pandangannya. Yang menukik rendah.

"Tolong pertimbangkan lagi, Mion."

Sosoknya perlahan menghilang, aku tak dapat berkutik. Aku meraba jantungku, tak ada sesuatu. Semuanya biasa, tak ada hal yang menganggu.

Aku tak punya perasaan itu.

Satu-satunya pria yang kucinta hanya satu, orang itu adalah Jun. Bukan dia, atau siapapun.

Egois. Mungkin itu adalah aku.

* * *

"Waah! Lihat itu!"

"Ini yang dinamakan liburan selebritis!"

"Paku-paku, rasanya begitu lembut!"

"Andaikan Itsuki disini."

Mia yang heboh sendiri. Chae Kyung yang selalu membubuhi akhir kata dengan selebritis adalah hal yang terdengar eksentrik. Atau Jae Eun yang sangat terlihat perbedaannya, ah, itu lebih baik. Atau Reina yang menyesal karena adiknya Aira tak ikut.

"Ini akan menyenangkan, yeay!"

"Ini seperti harus menjaga mereka, ya?"

"Benar, Karin."

Di sudut kanan dua bangku dari depan, terdapat Karin dan Shi Yoon. Mereka lebih tua dan dewasa, sehingga dapat mengayomi yang berada di bawah mereka. Seperti halnya Aira dan Rizumu yang juga mengandalkanku.

Kami tak seaktif mereka, yang selalu memiliki tenaga sejak keberangkatan dari terminal. Terlebih lagi Mia, gadis itu mengingatkanku pada Rizumu yang tak kenal menyerah. Kembali, tak sengaja, bernostalgia tentang **MARs**.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Mion?"

Aira menatapku, setelah lamanya kami tak membuka perbincangan. Rizumu tak ada disini, dia lebih memilih bersama Hibiki di bis lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu berada di depan. Gadis pecinta _fashion_ itu tersenyum, aku tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ada yang lucu? Kau aneh, Aira."

"Ada yang sedang kaupikirkan, Mion? Aku tahu."

"Tidak ada,"

"Aku mengenalmu sudah lama. Kita grup. Jadi, kau takkan bisa menyembunyikan kebohonganmu. Jujur saja."

"..kau takkan mengerti."

"Mion, aku temanmu. Percayalah."

Baiklah, sebenarnya aku terdesak. Jadi, kukatakan semua yang terjadi kemarin sore, bagaimana respon dan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aira hanya tercengang tak sanggup berkata.

_It's complicated_. Tapi ia hanya mengatakan bahwa...

"Temukan jawabannya di hatimu. Aku yakin, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah Aira mengatakannya, tempat yang kami tuju sudah di depan mata. Para anggota baru itu langsung berhamburan keluar bis. Seperti tak sabar. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tetaplah anak-anak yang baru saja mengalami pubertas.

* * *

"Dimana Wataru?"

"Aku tak melihatnya, Sho." jawab Hibiki yang juga ikut celingak-celinguk. "Kau melihatnya kah, sayang?"

"Tidak, lagipula aku tak memperhatikan dia dimanapun." Rizumu menghela napas, lalu meminum _white coffee_-nya.

"Ada yang aneh rupanya. Tapi aku merasakan _shuffle heart_-nya Wataru." Yong Hwa ikut dalam percakapan mereka. Dan tebakkan itu diyakini semuanya.

"Bisa jadi, tuh."

Aku beranjak, meninggalkan banyak sisa di piring makan malamku. Mereka bertanya, aku memilih untuk tak menanggapi. Aira mengunci mulutnya sesuai dengan perjanjian awal. Suara Rizumu menggelegar, ia sempat menghentikan langkahku. Namun, aku seperti menutup telinga, aku tak mempedulikan semuanya. Dan pergi, entah kemana, terserah kakiku saja.

Ini pasti kesalahanku.

Tapi, aku tak ingin membohongi dan menyakiti perasaan siapapun. Menjadi jujur itu terlalu sulit. Menjadi diam pun juga serba salah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari Wataru.

Perlahan namun jelas.

Aku mencarinya, hingga aku menemukan sosok out-going itu duduk berselonjor. Ia mengusap-usap telapak tangan yang ia dekatkan dengan api unggun. Tak banyak berbicara, aku duduk disamping Wataru. Menjelaskan semuanya apa adanya.

Aku tak ingin bersandiwara. Resiko akan datang, aku siap.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf."

"Apakah ada seseorang di hatimu, Mion?"

Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang membuatku tersayat dengan sendirinya.

"Kau ingin aku jujur?"

"Ya,"

"Setelah aku jujur, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Kau tahu, kejujuran itu madu meski saat terucap bisa sepahit empedu. Katakanlah, jika kau ingin semuanya cepat selesai."

"Berjanjilah satu hal denganku, Wataru. Kita akan tetap menjadi 'teman' yang saling mendukung." kataku tegas, menekankan kata teman agar semuanya dapat sejalan seperti awal. Aku tak ingin berakhir hanya karena aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Wataru.

"Aku janji."

"Aku menyukai Jun. Aku menyukainya jauh sebelum kau dan Callings menjadi grup trio terkenal sebelum MARs terbentuk. Jadi-"

"-kalau begitu kejarlah dia, Mion."

Wataru memutus omonganku. Seperti tak ingin mendengarnya lebih lanjut. Ini menyakitkan untuknya, tapi.. Jika aku mengatakannya sekarang, maka akan memperumit masalah, 'kan?

Aku tak melawan, justru aku mengiyakan. Aku pergi dari sisi Wataru, membiarkannya sendirian dan meresapi ucapanku. Bukan karena aku tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya, justru jika aku berada disana, itu menambah rasa sakit.

Jadi biarlah..

Seperti yang dikatakan Wataru, aku mencari Jun. Namun disaat aku ingin berbalik menuju pintu masuk, Jun berada disana. Aku berhenti tepat di depan Jun.

Diam tanpa kata, itu pilihan yang takkan pernah ada dalam kamusku. Tapi, kali ini, mulutnya serasa terkunci. Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana caranya gugup. Hanya terfokus.

"Kau.."

"Kau sudah tahu, 'kan? Kalau begitu-"

Kurasakan hawa hangat menyesap jauh ke sanubariku. Genggaman seorang pria yang memeluk, hingga aku tenggelam ke dasar dada bidangnya. Tak bisa kujelaskan bagaimana keadaanku. Kubiarkan semua berlalu begitu saja.

"Kenapa? Kau kaulakukan ini, Mion?"

Kenapa? Jangan tanya aku.

"Apa yang kaulihat dariku?"

Entahlah.

"Kau tahu, ini tak adil untuknya."

Aku memang egois, memilih untuk tak menerima pria yang mencintaiku, dan menciptakan jalan lain untukku sendiri.

"Mion, jawab aku."

Aku tak bisa. Kita terlalu dekat. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu, bahwa ritme yang dihasilkannya pun sama. Sama denganku.

"Mion,"

"Ya?"

"Aku tak suka musim dingin." bisik Jun. "Tapi aku menyukai detik ini."

Tersenyum. Hanya satu senyum kecil. Dia menyudahi pelukkan sederhana ini. Jun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ke tanganku. Dia tak tampak canggung. Tapi tetap saja, ini agak berbeda.

Aku berjalan dengannya dengan status ambigu. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi Jun selalu menangkap wajahku yang memerah. Aku tak suka, ini melunturkan image-ku.

Tapi Jun menerimanya, itulah mengapa aku selalu bangga menjadi diriku sendiri saat di depannya.

"Kalau itu pilihanmu, aku mau mencobanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Menjadi pria yang layak untukmu. Seperti Hibiki untuk Rizumu."

"Jadi..."

Semua gelap.

Tidak, bukan gelap. Namun karena aku menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba Jun mengecup bibirku. Meski singkat, meski tak lama. Ini menandakan, bahwa penantianku tak sia-sia.

Cinta sepihak, cinta sendirian itu hanyalah mitos. Ingat, hanya dalam kamusku.

* * *

** EPILOGUE**

Jun Takigawa, menatap seeorang yang tanpa sengaja melewati dirinya yang tengah duduk di _bench_ dekat taman pinggir sungai. Ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat itu. Dan baru menyadari kalau aku sedang bertanya lewat mata yang bergerilya meminta jawaban.

Jun mengangkat bahu, "Bukan apa-apa. Jika Mia tahu rahasiaku sebagai Mr. As, dia tidak akan sampai menyukaiku."

"Itu 'kan hanya anggapanmu, Jun." dumelku. "Tapi jika itu menjadi kenyataan, bagaimana?"

Dengan gelagat yang tak tertebak, Jun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Menggelayuti tangan yang dibuat untuk melingkari pinggangku. "Ibuku pernah bilang yang mengenai tanda-tanda, tentang perasaan seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta dan Ibuku pernah bilang juga, jika seorang gadis mempunyai perasaan yang murni terhadapku. Aku tak boleh mengecewakannya."

"..Jun,"

"Mia hanya menyukaiku sebagai Mr. As bukan sebagai Jun Takigawa sepertimu, Mion."

Wajahku memanas, diam adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Disaat yang sama aku sadar, Jun membalas perasaanku. Yang pada awalnya hanya cinta sepihak.

_Thanks, love you Jun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**thanks, for your attention all. Sampai jumpa di oneshot selanjutnya :) dengan Yunsu/Aira pair. Jika ada saran atau/dan kritik, silahkan sampaikan di kotak review, ya.**


	2. Oneshot 2: Thank you (Head Canon)

**Pretty Rhythm © Mari Asabuki**

**One Sided Love Story © Akiyama Taiga**

**.**

**YunAi**

**.**

**Warning(s):**

**Canon: based on episode 29 "Dedicated to a Muse, I LOVE YOU"**

**Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future's Arc. Head!Canon. JunxMion contens based on; Be Honest oneshot (of this twoshot fanfiction).**

* * *

Perkataanku tak hanya menguap begitu saja, perkataanku tersampaikan dengan begitu jelas. Lewat rancanganku, lewat keringat yang menjadikannya sempurna.

Aku tak peduli, sungguh tak peduli jika Sho marah. Aku tak peduli jika harus menerima bogeman mentah dari sainganku. Aku hanya ingin suaraku tersampaikan padanya. Aira Harune.

Seharusnya, ya, seharusnya hari ini aku akan memperlihatkan ketiga rancanganku kepada Tim C. Ketiga rancangan yang mungkin akan dikenakan oleh mereka untuk tampil minggu ini. Begitupula dengan Sho yang berhasil menyelesaikannya.

Namun, aku tak bisa. Aku menyerah tanpa Sho tahu. Justru aku membuat satu rancangan istimewa hanya untuk yang kucinta.

Lewat pakaian yang kubuat, aku menjelaskan seluruh isi hati. Isi hatiku tentang Aira yang berhasil mengalihkan dunia kecilku. Menciptakan warna tersendiri di dalamnya. Mengatakan perasaan yang tak terduga. Yang mampu membuatnya memerah.

Sho berusaha menghentikan laju keberanianku. Dia marah, dia kesal dan dia tak terima. Tapi entah mengapa, aku ingin semuanya cepat selesai, sebelum aku menyesal karena belum mengatakannya.

Aira tercengang, aku yakin ia memahami apa yang pakaianku katakan. Sho menarik kerah bajuku, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Mia menjambak sendiri rambutnya dengan frustasi, mungkin saja karena masalah ini mereka bisa saja gagal tampil. Kesialan yang sempurna karena Mia, Chae Kyung dan So Min belum menyelesaikan konsep dan lirik mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan, meski gerimis. Tetap saja disebut hujan. Yang membiaskan cahaya yang menembus kaca, menciptakan bayangan di titik airnya.

Ini hujan, dan aku tak ingin keluar ruangan. Uap panas dari secangkir kopi kubiarkan melambung, menyesap kedalam rongga hidung.

Aku merenunginya, bukan untuk menyesali apa yang telah kukatakan. Tapi, atas kebodohanku melakukan itu disaat yang kurang tepat.

Ponsel yang berada di pojok sana tak kuhiraukan, meski terus mengeluarkan nada dering yang cukup menganggu disaat seperti ini. Enggan kuangkat, enggan pula kulihat.

Suara ketukan pintu dan suara seseorang yang memanggil akhirnya berhasil membuatku beranjak dari sofa. Rupanya Chae Kyung, adikku. Lalu kembali kutinggalkan kopi yang belum tersentuh.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Kak?"

Aku belum ingin menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Jadi, aku menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dengan pintu yang kembali terkunci rapat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." kataku, bohong. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi seharusnya kau bertindak profesional! Kakak harus mampu memisahkan pekerjaan dan urusan pribadi!" Chae Kyung mendengus. Ia sama kesalnya dengan orang-orang tadi.

"Maaf, aku bodoh."

"Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, hal yang tidak sama sekali selebriti. Aku takkan memaafkanmu!"

Chae Kyung berbalik, kedua tangannya yang terkepal adalah yang tak ingin kulihat selanjutnya. Tapi, ia ada benarnya juga. Rasa keprofesionalisme itu perlu.

"Jika kau benaran mencintai Aira Harune, lakukan diluar kegiatan kantormu. Coba pikir, jika Direktur Asechi mengetahui hal ini, ia akan sangat marah."

Dia pergi, membuka kenop pintu dan melangkah begitu saja. Tanpa menutupnya kembali.

Lagi, aku tersenyum dengan bibir yang terkulum.

Tak lama kemudian nada _**Bach Fugue D Minor**_ kembali terdengar, menggema dibalik kertas-kertas rancangan yang hanya berupa sketsa kasar. Di pojok meja dihadapan sofa yang kududuki tadi.

Kusingkirkan kertas-kertas laknat yang tak selesai itu. Dan disaat nadanya masih terputar, kulihat nama seseorang terpampang sekaligus foto _close-up_ yang sengaja kuambil saat ia melakukan pentas bersama **MARs**.

Aira Harune.

Antara tombol berwarna hijau dan merah, jempolku mengambil perintah dari otak dan hati yang memiliki jawaban tak selaras.

Jika aku memilih tombol merah, berarti aku pecundang karena mencoba lari dari fakta. Dan jika aku memilih tombol hijau, aku takut jika perasaanku ditolak.

Tapi, Aira bukanlah gadis yang memikirkannya secara instan. Gadis itu melakukannya dengan penuh pertimbangan. Meskipun sedikit naif dan ceroboh.

Jadi, pilihanku..

**_Yunsu, kau mau ke rumahku sekarang? Kebetulan kami membuat banyak cupcake. Hm, aku tak tahu harus menghabiskannya atau tidak._**

Tanpa basa-basi.

**_I'll be there soon, Aira._**

Sendi-sendi kaki langsung melemas, merobohkan tubuhku. Hanya duduk bersimpuh menatap kosong ke luar jendala, dimana gerimis sudah selesai menumpahkan airnya dari langit.

Antara perasaan senang dan tak percaya.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung ke rumah Aira. Rumah yang terhubung dengan toko kue mereka yang mungil. Toko kue yang cukup diminati oleh para pengunjungnya.

Padat. Aku tak melihat Aira dimanapun.

"Yunsu?"

"Kau adiknya Aira, bukan?"

"Ya, aku Itsuki Harune. Kau ditunggu di halaman belakang."

Rumah seperti ini masih memiliki halaman? Waw, hanya terkagum.

Kuikuti langkah Itsuki yang menuntunku sampai ke halaman belakang. Kembali, tatapan tak percaya membiusku. Banyak orang disini, dan semuanya berasal dari Pretty Top!

**MARs**, **Callings**, **Serenon with K**, **Love Mix**, **Prizzmy** dan **Puretty**. Lengkap dengan Direktur Kyoko Asechi dan asistennya, Jun Takigawa. Dengan satu keganjalan, Jun dan Mion saling menyatukan tangan mereka.

Apa jangan-jangan...mereka..

"Ayo, beri selamat atas keberhasilan mereka!" Teriak Direktur Aechi. Disusul sahutan semua orang yang hadir, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi segelas minuman bersoda tanpa alkohol masing-masing. Mengingat disini banyak yang berada dibawah umur.

Diam tanpa kata dengan sejumput pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Itsuki menarik tanganku, dan menyuruhku untuk menemui Aira yang berada di ruang tamu. Agar tak membuat kecurigaan Itsuki memilih bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengundang mereka semua." Aira tersenyum, dengan isyarat yang menyuruhku untuk duduk disampingnya. "Kalau dibuat seperti ini, takkan ada yang curiga, 'kan?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Benar juga, mengingat toko kuenya tengah banyak pengunjung. Suara bising bukan hanya dari orang-orang Pretty Top saja, tentu ini dapat meredam perbincangan kami yang terkesan tertutup.

"Jujur saja, aku bingung. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Kalian berdua memberiku harapan yang tak kosong."

"...Aira,"

"Aku mengenal Sho sudah cukup lama, sejak aku pertama kali terjun ke dunia Prisma ini."

Aku hanya menunduk.

"Rizumu bilang, Sho menyukaiku. Tapi, aku malah ragu. Jujur, aku tak ingin tersakiti oleh siapapun. Maka dari itu aku ragu tentang Sho. Walau Rizumu mendesakku." Aira menarik napasnya dalam. "Tapi, Mion memberiku kepastian. Kalau aku tak perlu mengikuti kata orang lain." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku mendongak. "Jadi Jun dan Mion itu.."

"Mereka resmi berpacaran sekarang. Itu karena Mion percaya, jika pilihannya tidak salah dan keajaiban akan datang."

_Oh, jadi seperti itu._

"Andai saja aku bisa seperti Mion. Yang penuh percaya diri dan sepenuhnya yakin pada dirinya sendiri."

"Kau juga bisa, Aira!" Aku menatapnya lurus-lurus, dengan kedua tangan yang seakan menyergap kedua bahunya. Begitu intens sehingga yang ada hanya kecanggungan diantara kami selanjutnya. "Maaf,"

"_Don't be sorry_, Yunsu."

"Aira, aku bukan sekedar menyukaimu, tapi aku juga mencintai apapun yang ada padamu. Saat kau tertawa, menangis, bertingkah konyol dan ceroboh atau disaat kau bersemangat. Ya—pokoknya, aku suka itu."

Aira mencoba menyuguhkan senyuman termanis yang ia punya, dia melirik ke arah diagonal bawah, dimana kedua tangannya tengah menarik-narik ujung _dress_ merah muda yang ia kenakan. Dan tawa yang terdengar canggung. "Terima kasih, Yunsu, aku senang mendengarnya." walau Aira tak juga menepis bahwa hatinya tengah menghangat sekarang.

Aku membalas senyuman itu saat Aira menatapku lagi. "Aku harap kau tak merasa terganggu dengan pengakuanku. Aku senang, takdir mempertemukanku denganmu di agensi yang sama."

"Aa—bukan apa-apa, kok," sanggah Aira sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Dengan begini, akan banyak warna dari pakaian yang kau buat untuk Pretty Top!"

Ini sangat menyesakkan. Aku hampir selalu kehilangan kata-kata atau topik, semuanya berpusat pada satu masalah rasa ini. "Aira, umm, jika suatu saat aku mulai serius ... kau akan menerimanya, kah?"

"Ah—" otomatis Aira langsung mengulirkan matanya kearahku.

"B-Bukan seperti itu, maksudku—aku tak ingin memaksa dirimu. Aku hanya berandai-andai dengan itu."

Sekarang yang kulihat Aira tersenyum dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Lupakan, Aira, lupakan."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, kau selalu mendadak, Yunsu." lagi, Aira hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Percuma. Sia-sia. Tapi, aku masih merasa beruntung bisa mengenal seorang Aira Harune—Sang Ratu Prisma. Mengenal kepribadiannya yang unik lebih jauh, dan mencintainya lebih dalam. Meskipun di ujung obrolan ini tak dapat menemui titik yang pasti, aku cukup lega karena telah mengatakannya. Perasaan yang dipendam sendirian hanya membuatku tersiksa.

"Aku bahagia, karena aku jatuh cinta dengamu."

Blep—aku mencium dahi gadis bersurai merah, dan iris yang senada ini. Singkat, namun dapat membenamkan kecanggungan kami. Dalam isak, Aira berbisik. "Terima kasih. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri, Yunsu. Aku tak ingin kau ataupun Sho berubah karena kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_Sudah kukatakan, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Aira Harune dengan tulus, tanpa melihat sisi lainnya. Aku hanya ingin mencintai orang yang sama, meskipun (jika) nanti akan tetap tak terbalaskan. Tak ada satupun, ya, tak ada yang dapat menghentikan laju perasaanku._

"Bagaimana dengan Tim C?"

"Oh, tenang saja, mereka memakai rancangan Sho."

"Syukurlah, apa nama grup mereka?"

"CoSMos. Terdiri dari singkatan nama mereka." jelas Aira, dengan tubuh yang ia condongkan kedepan, bermaksud menyandarkannya pada pagar besi pembatas sungai. Kami tengah menikmati _sunset_ yang tak jauh dari kantor **Pretty Top**. Yang tak kalah indah, karena aku bersama pujaan hatiku.

* * *

.

.

.

THE END

**Thanks to all of you who read my twoshot fanfiction. Hoped u like it:) critic and suggest are needed.**


End file.
